


Izuki’s Letter of Request for Additional Funding

by the_crazyones



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crazyones/pseuds/the_crazyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuki writes a formal letter of request for additional funding for the Seirin basketball club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izuki’s Letter of Request for Additional Funding

Seirin Basketball Club  
Seirin High School

April 1st, 2014  
  
Director,  
Administration and Finance Department  
Seirin High School  
  
Dear Sir / Madam,  
  
 **Request for Additional Funding for Seirin Basketball Club**  
  
I am Izu _ki_ Shun: Treasurer, book _kee_ per and  _key_ member of the Seirin Basketball Club. I am  _writ_ ing to request for the  _right_ to additional funding for our club. You may be  _right_ that this seems forth _right_ of me, but I need the funds to  _right_ the f _right_ ening state of our finances.  
  
We require this additional funding due to the  _expenses_ incurred by the large  _expanse_ of Kagami Taiga’s stomach. He is  _one_  of our members and a  _won_ derful player. However, Kagami  _Tai_ ga had too much  _Thai_ food and  _thy_ me, especially during training  _ti_ me.  
  
We need  _thish_  a _dditi_ onal funding to  _dish_ out more  _dish_ es for Kagami Taiga. I am sure I need not ex _plain_ that  _plain_ dishes are just not suitable for Kagami Taiga as he will com _plain plain_ tively if it is so.  
  
These funds would be helpful to  _ti_ de us over Kagami  _Tai_ ga’s excessive needs as without them, our finances will be  _tight._  
  
As the Trea _sure_ r, I will en _sure_ that these funds are  _treasured_ without treating them like  _trash_ (ure). My  _drive_ and  _will_ as Treasurer  _will_ put me directly at the  _wheel_ of this responsibility. If you  _hand_ over a  _hand_ some amount of funds, it will be very  _handy_ for our club. I will definitely be able to  _hand_ le them, without letting them fall into the wrong  _hands_.  
  
I hope you will ac _quiesce_ my humble re _quest._  
  
With much apprecia _tion,_  
Izuki  _Shun._  
  
____  
  
“So? How is it?” Izuki asked excitedly, his eyes shining with elation.  
  
Hyuuga stared at the draft of the letter for several long moments.  
  
Then, a vein throbbed in his forehead. He crumpled the letter, and threw it at Izuki’s head.  
  
“Rewrite this draft!” He kneaded his temples as Izuki pouted and picked up the crumpled letter from the floor.  
  
“Hyuuga, you’re so  _cold_ about this  _draft,_ I feel as though a  _draft_ came in through the window,” he told Hyuuga mournfully.  
  
Hyuuga just buried his face in his hands.


End file.
